


Свадьба

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: — Мы получили приглашение. На свадьбу. — Это привлекло внимание Шерлока, однако он не прекратил изучать отверстие в центре ладони той самой руки.— На чью?— Майкрофта и Грега.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799140) by [deanmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon). 



— Шерлок! — крикнул Джон, поднимаясь по лестнице в квартиру. — Ты не поверишь, что нам пришло сегодня по почте!

— Я занят, Джон. Уверен, счет за электричество может подождать.

Шерлок поправил защитные очки, то и дело немного сползавшие с носа, и продолжил внимательно изучать лежавшую на столе отрезанную руку. Джон не знал, удивлен ли он присутствием вышеуказанной руки или же тем фактом, что это самое присутствие было не так уж и удивительно. Он покачал головой.

— Мы получили приглашение. На свадьбу. — Это привлекло внимание Шерлока, однако он не прекратил изучать отверстие в центре ладони той самой руки.

— На чью?

— Майкрофта и Грега.

Джон широко улыбнулся.

Шерлок нахмурил брови.

Последовала долгая пауза.

Шерлок открыл рот, но, не издав ни звука, снова закрыл его. Он глянул на руку, как будто она знала ответ, затем снова на Джона, на руку, на Джона и, наконец, собрался с духом и спросил:

— Мой брат и Гэвин больше не вместе?

Джон прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— В качестве свадебного подарка тебе стоит выучить его имя, — сказал он и вышел. Шерлок остался с поднятой бровью и разлагающейся рукой.

— Джон? — крикнул Шерлок ему вслед. — Как Грэм воспринял известие о свадьбе? Может быть, тебе стоит его навестить?

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с большим удовольствием переведен для участия в Зимней Фандомной Битве для команды Mystrade 2017.


End file.
